Kabal of the Dark Moon
The Kabal of the Dark Moon is a semi-large Kabal. It was formed when its leader, Jarek Shadowhand, killed his former Archon and the Archon of a rival Kabal. He then merged the two Kabal together to form the Dark Moon. Origin and Founding The Kabal's leader, Jarek Shadowhand, was once a Dracon of the Kabal of Slithering Fang. Jarek was once part of the Kabal of the Black Heart until he went rogue and disappeared for 500 years feasting on souls to survive. He then came back but was part of this Kabal. His reason for fleeing his first Kabal was because he tried to kill the Archon, Asdrubael Vect and failed. But all of this was unknown to the Archon of the Kabal of the Slithering Fang, which Jarek intended. For he now had the desire to rule this Kabal and one day rule all of Commorragh. For over the 500 years when he went rogue, he made allies from beings in other Kabals, Wych cults, Haemonculi groups, Hellions and others. While serving in this Kabal, he began to gain the respect and fear of those who fought with him. He was close to beginning his plan but soon saw something that would even give him twice the power. The Rivals and Allies The Kabal of the Slithering Fang had a rivalry with another Kabal known as the Kabal of the Black Spear. The reason is because both Kabals are exceptionally close to each other on the Dark City as well as both raid in nearby sectors of the galaxy. This results in multiple conflicts between the two, something Jarek could use. From time to time, he would speak to members of the Kabal, offering great glory and plunders. Soon he possessed allies on both sides, but he knew there would be some who still fought for their Archons. So Jarek came up with a plan to get rid of them as well. He managed to convince his Archon that with half of the Kabal of the Black Spear's away on a "sudden raid", they could easily invade their territory. The Archon, who should be noted for his sensation for glory and trophies, decided to attack and take his personal guards and kill his rival face to face. This is what Jarek hoped for. He arranged so that all those loyal to the Archon would go with him, as well those from the other Kabal. Then he would have his allies from the Wych cult of The Thin Blades and Mandrakes would kill any other threats after the Archons were killed. The Coup The day had soon come when Jarek Shadowhand's plan went into motion. As he predicted his Archon charged into the Kabal of the Black Spear's fortress, taking a few of those loyal to him. Once he was out of sight and reported to be near his rival, Jarek ordered the death of other Dracons and Sybraites who were not loyal to him or would just become an obstacle. He even personally shot a Sybraite right near him. He was please to hear that the Archon of the Kabal of the Black Spear was killed, leaving him only his Archon left. Jarek then ordered all of his forces to attack the Archon's forces in the fortress at once. Shocked, though not entirely, the Archon managed to push back the traitors and gain some control over the fortress. Since his forces attacked from the North, he focused all of his forces there. That was what Jarek was hoping. From the South came the remaining forces of the Kabal of the Black Spear that swore allegiance to Jarek had come and attacked the defender's weak area. Soon the entire fortress was under his control which was when the Archon managed to create one last defense, which decimated any attempts of breaching it. But Jarek had planned this too. One of the Incubus named Pelilo, betrayed the Archon for the fact that it was Jarek who hired him. He soon made an opening for Jarek's forces who swarmed in and wiped out the remains of the Archon's forces. Except the Archon himself, who managed to escape from the attack and was now headed towards the transport with only two Incubus left. But that was what Jarek wanted, he wanted to kill the Archon himself in order to demonstrate his great strength. He quickly killed the two Incubus and used his stealthy combat style to single-handely cut down the Archon of the Slithering Fang. With both Archons dead, along with any other opposition, Jarek took full command of the two Kabals and merge them into the Kabal of the Dark Moon. Disappearance and New Location Only shortly after this new Kabal's creation, they disappeared. Though they looted and took everything that both Kabals once had, nothing of their existence remained. About a year later were they spotted once again. They now reside in one of the more secluded and less visited part of Commorragh. There Jarek plans on many raids, stores powerful artifacts and plots to take over the dark city. Notable Conflicts Engagement on Muran 345.M37: The Hive World of Muran was the Kabal of the Dark Moon first raid. The Kabal set up a a base of operation on the planet's ridge, where it was more isolated. Then they began to do numerous raids on isolated settlements capturing weapons and slaves, in order not to draw the attention of the Imperials. Then they attacked the lower levels of the Hive Cities, eliminating pesky PDF forces. Soon Adeptus Arbites went down to investigate only to be attacked by Mandrakes that Jarek had brought from Commorragh. They were cut down and soon the Dark Eldar attacked the higher levels of the Hive World cities, killing and capturing wherever they went. They had difficulties when an Imperial Guard Regiment arrived. Their weapons and vehicles didn't stop the Kabal. Only slowed them down. But instead of wasting resources on them, Jarek focused his attention more on capturing slaves, and so focused his forces more on isolated and least defended areas. In just four months, the Dark Eldar left, having taken 2/3 of the planet's population. Notable Members Category:Primarch11 Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Dark Eldar